xanafandomcom-20200214-history
The Voltaic
The Voltaic is a hotel that exists both in Hollywood, California, and in the Nexus. Owned and sometimes-managed by Rusty Ryan, he decided to open a sister site in the Nexus when he ... got stuck there for over half a year. Recently it was relocated, along with a number of other locations, to the multiversal city of Xanadu. Rusty is on site semi-frequently, and his wife has full run of the place as well. In LA, The Voltaic is a modest, somewhat secluded upscale hotel that tends to cater to rich people, people looking to blow money on somewhere special, and B-list and below celebrities. It gets decent reviews, but nothing more than that, and some of its regular clients like to do things like trash the rooms. Occasionally, due to Rusty's inability to manage money within the bounds of the law, it struggles. It's his baby, however, and he's been working on it since he bought the property after the Bellagio heist. (Investments, if anybody asks. And they do.) He will probably continue to pour money into it and screw up every few years until he ends up bankrupted over it. He'd probably do better if he would stop abandoning it for months at a time to do jobs. Oops. (It was briefly haunted, but that got taken care of. Thanks, baby.) In Xanadu, The Voltaic is also a modest somewhat secluded hotel, but is very different inside: it's massive, nowhere near what you'd expect from the outside, full of luxury accommodations, multiple fine dining restaurants, several upscale bars, nightclubs, indoor and outdoor pools, atriums, aquariums, theaters, gardens, spas, gambling of almost every kind - the list goes on. Every Las Vegas (city or planet) fantasy crammed into one shiny but somehow tasteful hotel. Yeah, he abused the pickings in the Nexus, but who wouldn't? It's not he's fault he's good at this game. The nice thing about the Xanadu location is that sometimes it doesn't cost very much to stay there - because he was able to build everything for free, he's enabled a computer system thanks to good old fashioned Nexus Magic to charge you "whatever you can comfortably afford", with discounts for not trashing the place. The only thing that you can sink money into with abandon is gambling. Also: the manager is a little bit irritable. HOLLYWOOD / LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA Image:voltaicLA1.jpg|a very swanky room. Image:voltaicLA2.jpg|a very swanky bar! Image:voltaicLA3.jpg|... the gym. Image:voltaicLA4.jpg|another room! Image:voltaicLA5.jpg|the lobby. Image:voltaicLA6.jpg|more of the lobby. Image:voltaicLA7.jpg|and the pool. THE NEXUS / CITY OF XANADU Image:voltaicNexus1.jpg|the ground floor hallways are actually large indoor gardens with marble paths through them. Image:voltaicNexus2.jpg|the pool during the day. Image:voltaicNexus4.jpg|a glimpse of some of the guest rooms. Image:voltaicNexus6.jpg|the pool, and part of the gardens as it transitions to the outdoors, at night. Image:voltaicNexus7.jpg|the lobby bar. Image:voltaicNexus8.jpg|more of the garden and the pool at night. Image:voltaicNexus10.jpg|indoor hallways leading to guest rooms. Image:voltaicNexus11.jpg|a restaurant. ... yes, it is themed. I'm sure you're shocked at the decor. Image:voltaicNexus14.jpg|another restaurant, also themed. Image:voltaicNexus15.jpg|the 24 hour cafe. Image:voltaicNexus16.jpg|a bar near the casino floor. Image:voltaicNexus17.jpg|more of the indoor gardens because... well, it's pretty. The Voltaic is an imaginary hotel. "Volta" is a word for the change of tone in poetry; it is utterly pretentious and mostly ganked from Björk. Images are borrowed from The Artisan Las Vegas, The Encore Las Vegas, and various locations of The Standard. Category:Plot Points Category:Places Category:In Xanadu